<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>У кого нет дома by Le_Cygne8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927669">У кого нет дома</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8'>Le_Cygne8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Romance, UST, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мальчишка хочет тебя убить, да и не он один? Но во всём можно найти выгоду, если ты умён и не обременён моралью. Куда хуже обстоит дело, если ты влюблён.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>У кого нет дома</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ФБ-2019. Команда UST. Бета Siimes</p>
<p>Допущения относительно связывающего заклятья, <br/>упоминание внутривидового расизма (у троллей), <br/>таймлайн 1-2 сезона с заходом на 3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стриклендер веками ставил собственное выживание превыше всего. И всё было средством достижения цели: знания и власть, помноженные на время, речи и дела во благо подменышей, тёмный властелин Гунмар и его глупый сын Булар, маг-убийца Ангар Рот и людская школа, он сам. </p>
<p>Он был лучшим инструментом своих же целей. «Нечистых» презирали и ненавидели, какая глупость! И какая незащищённость... Нечистых следовало уважать или, на худой конец, бояться. Имевшие два обличья, способные выжить при свете дня, разве не были они совершеннее и троллей, и людей? Впрочем, может, и не были. Это опасная дорожка рассуждений. Теории превосходства отвратительно выглядели в жизни: что у троллей, что у людей. Он знал это как никто другой. Прочувствовал на своей тролльей шкуре, а в школе преподавал человеческим детям историю их людского мира: учил восхищаться древней военной стратегией и тактикой, познавал вместе с ними жестокие уроки двадцатого века. Но сейчас ему думалось, что, может, и не зря у троллей подменышей считали жалкими и грязными: таковым он себя ощутил, когда его великолепный план обернулся ужасом для него и Барбары. В основе его поступков лежали только его решения, но именно двойственная природа сыграла с ним злую шутку, а ведь какой гениальной поначалу казалась идея! Старый лживый дурак.</p>
<p>Стриклендер многое знал о людских слабостях и искусстве обмана. Как мистер Стриклер, он придерживался в жизни лишь одного правила: быть честным с самим собой. Человеческая натура, которую ему пришлось принять и с которой примириться, и без того чересчур сложна и противоречива — а ложь могла бы помешать исследовать себя во всей полноте. Мистер Стриклер предпочитал ясно понимать свои желания, помыслы и страхи, чтобы использовать преимущества человеческой натуры и без колебаний отринуть недостатки. Такая мелочь, быть честным с собой — и тогда уже, будучи уверенным, искусно лгать другим: троллям, людям, таким же подменышам, как он, не важно, хоть всему миру.</p>
<p>Только вот беда, в чувстве к Барбаре он поначалу видел исследование себя-человека и не видел проблемы. А когда полюбил Барбару по-настоящему, сознательно отказался считать её саму или свои желания досадным недоразумением, хоть будь оно таковым тысячу раз. Нет человека (или тролля, или подменыша, или кого угодно ещё) — нет проблемы, и в кои-то веки этот путь ему не подходил. Барбара должна была жить — желательно счастливо и вместе с ним. Стриклендер хотел её.</p>
<p>Огненно-рыжая, милая, однажды она привлекла его внимание в унылой толпе родителей учеников. Дыхание на секунду перехватило: показалось, он наяву видит Источник, Каменное Сердце троллей. Живые красно-оранжевые кристаллы, даровавшие им силу и свет, определявшие место, где тролли селились, — и обычная человеческая женщина перед ним, необыкновенно хорошая. Как он вскоре узнал, подойдя познакомиться с ней, — это Барбара Лейк, мать Джима. Смотрела она на мистера Стриклера испытывающе, чуточку взволнованно и с неожиданной теплотой, говорила — так же. Её очень волновал сын. А мужа, кстати, не было. На общешкольном собрании, когда все заняли свои места в зале и слушали долгую речь директора, она не зевала, как одни родители, и не перешёптывалась с соседями по ряду, как другие. Мистер Стриклер заворожённо за ней следил. Он не пропустил момент, как ресницы опустились раз, другой, как веки наконец сомкнулись, а губы расслабились и наоборот приоткрылись. Она правда заснула. Не как люди зевают со скуки и их клонит в сон, а как усталость пересиливает реальность, и вот человек незаметно для себя проваливается в дрёму. Позже он вспомнит, что мать Джима работает в больнице, а значит эта женщина, Барбара, могла прийти с работы. Но тогда важным было не это, а как ресницы затрепетали, она открыла глаза и их взгляды встретились. Он не успел, точнее, не хотел отрываться от неё, и зрительный контакт продолжался несколько секунд. Наконец Барбара улыбнулась — каплю смущённо, но больше с озорством, будто они разделили на двоих одну маленькую тайну о том, как она заснула под речь директора. Она улыбнулась — и он кивнул ей. Это было началом.</p>
<p>Они виделись редко, но всегда примечали друг друга, встречались хотя бы взглядами, если не успевали перекинуться хоть парой слов. Он был откровенен с собой и деликатен с ней. Хотел медленно ухаживать за ней, следуя всем положенным человеческим ритуалам. Хотел быть с ней и спать с ней. Мечтал прожить с ней обычную жизнь в мире людей. Докладывал бы «хозяевам» о том, что вживается в роль и показывает другим подменышам положительный пример адаптации. Сам бы наслаждался счастьем, которого не бывает у троллей, тем более у таких, как он. А потом стало поздно.</p>
<p>Когда именно Джима выбрал амулет.</p>
<p>Когда Джим оказался достаточно живучим.</p>
<p>Когда Джим узнал, кто его любимый школьный учитель... и поклонник его мамы.</p>
<p>Когда Джим убил самого Булара! Стриклендер был мудр и силён, но трезво оценивал свои шансы выжить одному, без поддержки.</p>
<p>Много-много раз становилось поздно для всего, но Стриклендер ещё не сдавался. Опасность возрастала в прогрессии, а ему всё не переставала нравиться мама Джима. Тем более появилось больше поводов видеться с ней. Первое ночное проникновение в музей чего только стоило! Неудача для его сторонников — пришлось перепрятывать, маскировать артефакт. Удача для него самого: вытащил неугомонных детей из полицейского участка — начал встречаться с мамой самого неугомонного. Огромный шаг вперёд в отношениях с Барбарой. Он, быть может, ещё долго продолжал бы кружить вокруг неё — а она пригласила его на чашечку кофе. Конечно, он не отказался. Знал бы, чем всё обернётся, поступил бы иначе? Конечно, нет, но что-то бы предотвратил или поменял планы. Но он и так знал главное: он выбрал самую достойную женщину. А амулет избрал её сына! Так логично и всё же так некстати... Надо было приготовиться к последствиям своего выбора.</p>
<p>Какую-то часть Стриклендера ни капли не волновало, насколько планы по захвату мира сочетаются (абсолютно не сочетаются) с чувством к человеческой женщине, да ещё именно к этой женщине, чей сын уже не палка в колесо, а смертельная угроза. Вот незадача! И когда Булар больше не путался под ногами, он придумал свой дьявольски гениальный план. Обратил свою и Джима слабость — в лучшую защиту от Джима. Ангар Рот смотрел на него странно, но всё же выполнил приказ. Впрочем, куда бы тот делся.</p>
<p>Они с Барбарой выпили по чашечке зелья и связали свои жизни в одну.</p>
<p>Барбара считала, что это всего лишь кофе и очередное свидание, сам он, будь хоть сколько-то романтичным, подумал бы о брачной связи. Но до романтики было, к сожалению, далеко, его намерения несли исключительно практичный смысл. И разве врал он себе? И да, и нет. Разве что преуменьшил значимость происходящего, прикрылся желанием выжить как щитом, скрывая настоящее, сокровенное.</p>
<p>Щит вышел бумажным. Но тогда он был опьянён своей гениальностью и маленькой победой. Путь к целям складывался из таких вот шагов — маленьких, успешных, гарантирующих выживание в будущем. Предстояло доказать Джиму, что, убив его, тот убьёт и собственную маму. Ужасный исход, не так ли? Стриклендер знал, что отныне его жизнь в безопасности, Джим первый же об этом позаботится. Будет в бешенстве, но куда его юный Атлант денется? Взвалит на свои плечи и это. Только вот уже тогда, когда первая капля крови от аккуратного пореза о лезвие меча одновременно выступила у мистера Стриклера и Барбары, он понял что-то новое про незащищённость — не свою, Барбары, — и это ни на шутку встревожило. Но события смялись в пластилиновый ком, и было не до тревог за Барбару.</p>
<p>В конце концов, как раз о ней волноваться не стоило: она стала самым защищённым человеком во всех мирах. Стриклендер планировал обеспечивать её безопасность, что бы ни произошло — даже победи его сторона, которая жаловала людей лишь как закуску к столу. А Джим был достаточно ловок, силён и пользовался авторитетом на Рынке Троллей, чтобы защитить их обоих, возникни необходимость.</p>
<p>Но всё-таки, как бы активно ни развивались события, для него веками ничего не менялось по-настоящему. Может, он излишне к этому привык — и неторопливость подвела. Куда ему угнаться за сумасшедшими подростками? Они так отчаянно желали выжить, спасти близких, не думали, никогда не думали о последствиях. Пытались успеть с делами троллей и домашними заданиями в школе одновременно, соображали, как ловчее обмануть его и что бы соврать родителям о происшествиях, в которые влипали. Совсем другая скорость жизни, нежели у него. Но, впрочем, двойная жизнь, как и у него. Тут он их хорошо понимал.</p>
<p>В решении сплести воедино судьбы, как и в самих свиданиях с Барбарой, было много приятного и неспешного. Это отвлекало от настоящих проблем с Гунмаром и от игр в кошки-мышки с Джимом и компанией. Позволяло расслабиться, успокоиться, не сойти с ума. Всем нужны передышки, и ему тоже. Не в его возрасте метаться от переживаний каждую секунду.</p>
<p>Знать о её усталости и случайных синяках, о натёртой мозоли от жёсткого задника туфли и о чувстве голода — это казалось приемлемым и даже необходимым для должной заботы о Барбаре. На встречах с ней он словно бы предугадывал её состояние и желания — а на деле чётко о них знал, порой даже провоцировал. Не потому что соблазнял её, но потому что она уже очаровала его, и он горел пламенем, которое было не погасить в одиночку. Стриклендер хотел её — но и Барбара хотела Уолтера Стриклера. Знать, что он не один, что они вместе и связаны навсегда — что может быть лучше?</p>
<p>А лучше бы он знал, что наоборот: тогда он горел одиночеством, и люди справлялись с подобным без всяких связывающих заклятий. Близость, доверие, дружба... да что он знал о них, как о силе, а не как о слабости? Лишь самую малость, которой было недостаточно.</p>
<p>Тогда, поздними вечерами, после свиданий с ней, он возвращался домой, в спальне поспешно расстёгивал брюки, обхватывал член и дрочил, толком не раздеваясь, вжимаясь лбом в стену у дверного косяка. Как он смог полюбить самую прекрасную человеческую женщину? Ту, которой был недостоин сам. Стоило этой мысли прийти в голову, как он приходил в себя и отлипал от стены, медленно раздевался, успокаиваясь и беря контроль над дыханием. Доставал из шкафчика и кидал на постель смазку. Барбара заслуживала лучшего. И хорошо, что некоторые вещи юному Атланту ещё были не очевидны, иначе тот нашёл бы способ его убить. Причём вполне заслуженно.</p>
<p>Заклятье Ангар Рота было древним, не о всех тонкостях писали в книжках, которые читал Стриклендер. О таком знали практики, маги, а болтать они, конечно, не любили. Сюрприз получился неудобным, но, несмотря ни на что, мучительно приятным. Жизнь одна на двоих: не только раны след в след, но и голод, и жажда, и возбуждение накрывало тоже одно на двоих. Стриклендер не задумывался о синхронности и в этом, пока уже на следующий день после связывающего заклятья его вдруг не пронзило желание — совершенно невовремя. У Барбары, должно быть, закончилась ночная смена в больнице, и она вернулась домой отдыхать. А у него рабочий день был в разгаре. Перед глазами слегка поплыло, мир словно бы переключил чёткость картинки, как бывало, когда он менял обличье с человеческого на троллье. От неожиданности он схватился за живот, с трудом контролируя руки, чтобы не схватиться ниже, где действительно хотелось. Пришлось спешно удаляться в свой кабинет, чтобы в одиночестве, не успев даже ослабить ремень и расстегнуть ширинку, схватиться обеими руками за стол и переждать волны горячего удовольствия. А после уже дрочить себе — наверняка срывая Барбару во второй оргазм. Спасибо, Барбара, и приятных снов. Его тоже слегка клонило в сон, но здесь разделение на себя и другого было чётче: как будто часть его проваливалась в сладкое беспамятство и восстановление, тогда как он сам оставался вполне бодрым и в сознании. Дольше и сложнее, чем привести в порядок одежду, было убрать с лица снова и снова расползающуюся ухмылку. Он так и вышел потом в школьные коридоры с улыбочкой, от которой ученики шарахались за несколько метров, а учителя недоуменно приподнимали брови и шептались о «странном настроении мистера, ох, точнее, директора Стриклера».</p>
<p>Короткое, но до чего же приятное было время. Несмотря на все назревающие проблемы, он чувствовал себя беззаботным и счастливым.</p>
<p>А потом мальчишка стащил у него кольцо Ангар Рота. Хуже того, не придумал что-нибудь — да хоть бы сам надел! — а уничтожил «поводок» окончательно. Ангар Рот жаждал свободы и, получив её, наконец попытался убить Стриклендера. Наверняка и до Джима старался добраться. Но Стриклендера волновало главное — он сам. А ещё Барбара и возможность получить помощь.</p>
<p>Так вот, Стриклендер с идеей связывающего заклятья был не гениален, а совершенно глуп и самонадеян. С чего он взял, что сможет защитить Барбару от всего? Что он сам и Джим смогут? Вместе ли, по отдельности? И самое главное: почему решил, что защитит её от самого себя? Ну, или на худой конец то, что ни он, ни Джим и предположить не могли даже в самых страшных снах: кто спасёт Барбару от неё самой, когда она вмешается в их разборки с Ангар Ротом и решит во что бы то ни стало защитить своего ребёнка, потому что это она взрослая и мама? Они в первую очередь берегли её, но Барбара не собиралась отсиживаться в стороне. И кто уж знал, как всё обернётся… </p>
<p>Ложь открылась, как рассветное солнце над Аркадией, если стоять на холме и смотреть с высоты на город. А правда не убила ни его, ни её, во всяком случае не сразу: правда постепенно освещала все тёмные уголки — и, конечно, тьму Стриклендера. Но вот рана, нанесённая им с Барбарой, действительно убивала.</p>
<p>Право слово, как он только до этого додумался: связь с Барбарой была надёжным способом остановить Джима, но ужасно неудобной вещью, когда он сам пытался защитить Барбару, а ранили в итоге их обоих.</p>
<p>Существовало одно место, где им теперь могли помочь, — Рынок Троллей. </p>
<p>В суматошных попытках сбежать и найти спасение таяли надежды на взаимность. Какие людские правила ему помогли бы? Например, важно быть честным не только с собой, но и с ней? И материнские инстинкты нельзя списывать со счетов? Барбаре, оказывается, может быть плевать на то, какого он цвета и вида — какие перспективы! — но не на то, что он врал ей и что он сделал или пытался сделать в противостоянии с Джимом.</p>
<p>Его понимали совершенно не верно. И верно — тоже. Смотря с какой стороны смотреть на его поступки и желания. Разве что юный Атлант, как ему и положено, был близок к истине — и это тоже некстати, так как причиняло боль. Джим понимал, что какими бы путями ни шёл мистер Стриклер, Барбара ему дорога. Джим, кажется, видел, у края какой бездны он стоял. Кстати тут было разве что то, что Джим любезно помог шагнуть в пустоту.</p>
<p>Собственная жизнь была его величайшей драгоценностью, и, связав их жизни в одну, он и жизнь Барбары провозгласил равнозначной.</p>
<p>Все эти тролли и люди твердили ему обратное. Если он хочет спасти Барбару, он должен её отпустить, должен расплести заклятье связи. Так просто: или он это сделает, и Венделл её вылечит — и она выживет, но его наверняка убьют; или он этого не сделает, до последнего цепляясь за свою жизнь и не доверяя слову Джима, и... Барбара умрёт? А потом Джим убьёт его собственноручно, да он и сам не захочет жить — а жить он хотел. Стриклендер медлил, принимая решение, которое было единственно возможно. Медлил не потому, что сомневался по-настоящему, но потому, что хотел продлить последние мгновения, когда они с Барбарой были связаны. Мгновения до того, как всё будет кончено.</p>
<p>«Остерегайся примешивать удовольствие...»</p>
<p>Нет, не так. С удовольствием-то всё было как раз в порядке. Приятные бонусы должны присутствовать в любом мероприятии, особенно — в безысходном.</p>
<p>«Остерегайся примешивать искренние чувства к великолепным манипулятивным планам во благо себя».</p>
<p>Пожалуй, вот это была бы достойная эпитафия на его могиле.</p>
<p>Но, по правде, никто бы не понял этих слов, да и какая, к тролльей матери, ему могила с красивым каменным надгробием? Его прах развеется по ветру, и никому не будет дела до бедного влюблённого Стриклендера. Даже ему самому станет абсолютно всё равно.</p>
<p>Но вот Барбара... он не хотел её огорчать, не хотел причинять ей боль, а уж её смерть тем более нежелательна, для него — даже противоестественна.</p>
<p>Он отпускал её — и свои мечты. Молил о прощении не оттого, что верил в будущее, он искренне сожалел, что заклятье обернулось для неё горем. Для неё — а значит, и для него. Вещи, заклятью неподвластные, продолжали работать исправно. Магическая связь уничтожалась, а вот искренние чувства...</p>
<p>И всё стало кончено.</p>
<p>Она его не простила даже в полузабытьи. Возмущённая, переживающая, красивая. И до чего он её любил! Но не питал надежд, что увидит её снова хоть раз. Барбара его не простила, а вопрос выживания для Стриклендера никуда не делся, и это он отдал на откуп Джиму. Пообещал, что его жизнь в безопасности, так пусть исполняет.</p>
<p>Толпа троллей захочет растерзать его вовсе не за то, кто он и что сделал, что успел натворить. И плевать им на спасённую Барбару, мать их защитника и героя. Джим был наивен, оценивая ситуацию. Его забьют только за то, какова его природа. Как мистер Стриклер, он чертовски сожалел, что читал лекции по истории только в школе и только человеческим детям. Этим бы вот тоже не помешало.</p>
<p>Впрочем, у него оставался припрятанный козырь в рукаве. Ещё и поэтому он доверился своему желанию спасти Барбару — доверился мальчишке. И его юный Атлант оправдал надежды: встал между ним и толпой. Оказался достойным сыном своей матери и достойным владельцем амулета. К нему прислушивались. Козырь не пригодился, и в знак признательности Стриклендер отдал его Джиму просто так. Потому что мог. Потому что это было важно.</p>
<p>Удачи, юный Атлант. Удачи, и береги свою маму.</p>
<p>А ему оставалось уйти, скрыться навсегда: от людей, троллей, Барбары. Только от собственных чувств было не деться.</p>
<p>Стриклендер больше не хотел выживать. Он хотел жить. Без гонок со смертью и с Барбарой рядом. Получал ли он то, что хотел? Видимо, нет, потому что был собой — и троллем, и человеком, — и в грядущей войне, как бы красноречиво он раньше ни заливал подменышам из ордена, ему места не было. Одна такая простая причина. У него, у них всех не было дома, который бы они защищали и куда бы хотели вернуться.</p>
<p>Подменыши — не чистокровные тролли и не люди, отбросы в глазах обычных троллей и слуги, созданные служить Гунмару в человеческом мире. Они и могли только что выживать — с большими или меньшими потерями.</p>
<p>Стриклендер был достаточно стар и образован, чтобы понимать, какая эта глупость, и достаточно умён, чтобы доказывать не словом, а делом. Чего-то он достиг: пусть теперь в опале, но, говорят, в ордене Януса до сих пор крутят в кинозалах его лекции о благе подменышей. Только с него хватит, он и со своим благом не сумел найти общий язык. Барбара его не простила — так разве остался смысл? Стриклендер не собирался умирать, но и мечты больше не было. Теперь разве что издалека, на расстоянии, наблюдать за водоворотом событий в Аркадии. Или отказать себе и в этом: уйти и ничего не знать.</p>
<p>Стриклендер и ушёл, да только его не забыли. Он не любил непрошенных гостей, но подменыши, которые хорошо знали его, всё равно легко находили к нему дорогу. Кто с добрыми намерениями, кто посоветоваться, а кто хотел убить и притащить его шкуру другим в качестве трофея. </p>
<p>А потом к нему пришла Номура. Потрёпанная, счастливая и тревожная. Она не желала его убить и не думала, что всерьёз попытается он. Времена, когда он сам желал Номуре смерти, и правда прошли. Но она ведь должна гнить в застенках у Гунмара, а то и вовсе давно быть мёртвой! Сперва они подрались, но потом сели выпить чаю. </p>
<p>Она пришла живая и с новостями, и это было самое главное.</p>
<p>Стриклендер не вернулся бы помочь Джиму. Если верить Номуре, Гунмар освободился из заточения или был крайне близок к этому — а значит, и весь мир был близок к погибели. Так почему бы не отсрочить собственную смерть ещё на немного? </p>
<p>Стриклендер не вернулся бы к отвергнувшей его Барбаре. Это было выше его сил.</p>
<p>Стриклендер, конечно, принял решение вернуться в Аркадию. К ним обоим.</p>
<p>Он вместе с Номурой подготовит Джима к войне так, как не могли бы эти мягкотелые, человеколюбивые тролли, его друзья. Он сделает это ради одного единственного шанса на то, что Джим каким-то чудом одержит победу и его человеческий мир останется, как был, и тогда Барбара выживет и будет в порядке. Вот что Стриклендер хотел на самом деле.</p>
<p>Он признавал: он любит Барбару. И теперь займётся работой над ошибками: попытается не допустить разрушения всего, что любит она. Он снова придёт к ней — на порог дома, частью которого хотел бы быть. Её дом стал для него важнее жизни и мира — даже если так и не станет его домом.</p>
<p>Они проиграют? Джим, его юный Атлант, не выстоит? Привычный мир уничтожат? Хорошо, пусть будет так. Но он будет знать, что обучил Джима всему, что мог, и встретит конец вместе с Барбарой, защищая её.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>